Hydroxychloroquine and acetaminophen are each more effective than placebo in the treatment of the signs and symptoms of nodal osteoarthritis of the hands. The objective is to determine the effectiveness of hydroxychloroquine and acetaminophen in reducing the number of tender joints in modal osteoarthritis.